


Sérenade

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tre ottavi, misura ternaria. La prima cifra identifica il tempo, la seconda l'unità di tempo. Due bemolle in chiave.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Un tempo anche contare le pause (dodici, il violino entra dopo dodici battute) è stato difficile, ora è seconda natura.</p><p>Mentre conta, adattando il respiro alla scansione immaginaria di quel battito che sente soltanto nella propria mente e nel proprio sangue, riesce a sentire l'entrata del pianoforte sullo sfondo del silenzio imperfetto e umano del 221b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sérenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Sérenade**

  
  
_Tre ottavi, misura ternaria. La prima cifra identifica il tempo, la seconda l'unità di tempo. Due bemolle in chiave._

Un tempo anche contare le pause (dodici, il violino entra dopo dodici battute) è stato difficile, ora è seconda natura.

Mentre conta, adattando il respiro alla scansione immaginaria di quel battito che sente soltanto nella propria mente e nel proprio sangue, riesce a sentire l'entrata del pianoforte sullo sfondo del silenzio imperfetto e umano del 221b.

La sorpresa è quasi sufficiente a mandarlo fuori tempo. Quasi. Non ha sulle punte delle dita i calli dolorosi del principante da più anni di quanti possa contare, e non basta un pensiero improvviso per quanto straordinario a fargli perdere la pulsazione di quel battito più istintivo di quello del cuore.

Ah, ma certo.

_Cantabile. La stessa frase ripetuta due volte, in mezzo altre undici battute in silenzio, mentre il pianoforte sgrana i suoi graziosi grappoli di note._

É talmente tanto tempo che non si lascia trasportare da Saint-Saëns, l'effetto è quasi inevitabile.

Ma quel vecchio spartito macchiato da circoli scuri di té, ditate, frecce a matita sulle note per segnalare dove recuperare arco e annotazioni in una specie di oscura stenografia è saltato fuori dal bel mezzo del fascicolo sulla Gloria Scott. Sherlock non ha potuto fare a meno di afferrare il violino e lasciarsene catturare.

Figurarsi se le sue stanze mentali potevano essere aperte una alla volta, un pensiero e un ricordo per ognuna, in sequenza piuttosto che all'unisono.

No, ovviamente. Improbabile, impossibile.

Ma è la prima volta che il suo palazzo mentale da museo si trasforma in cinema, e gli propone il preciso, deliziato contrappunto del pianoforte di Sherrinford alla sua esecuzione della Serenata nr. 2 dalla Suite per Cello e Pianoforte.

_Fai attenzione qui. Sbagli sempre nello stesso punto, ricordatelo. Fai attenzione._

Cinema piuttosto che museo, perché di fatto i due fratelli non l'hanno mai suonata insieme, e gli appunti stropicciati di Sherlock sono finiti in mezzo ai documenti relativi al suo primo caso, anni dopo, come a voler nascondere un capitolo chiuso all'interno di un altro capitolo chiuso.

Strano.

Non può negare di aver sentito la voce di John parlargli, la sua presenza fin troppo vicina e illusoria durante ognuna delle volte che si è trovato lontano da lui, fisicamente o psicologicamente, ma questo è diverso.

Fino all'invito di Anna alla commemorazione per l'anniversario della scomparsa di Sherrinford, Sherlock ha fatto un egregio lavoro nel non pensarci.

Mai.

Mai, al punto di non aver _mai_ affrontato veramente l'argomento, al punto di non esserci mai venuto a patti, neanche con se stesso. Al punto di aver ancora dentro il dolore di un se stesso quindicenne di fronte ad una perdita atroce e inspiegabile, persino più dolorosa del fatto in sè, già sufficientemente sconvolgente.

_Guarda che puoi mettercelo un numeretto in cima alle note difficili. Anche Itzhak Perlman si scrive la diteggiatura ogni tanto, Sherlock. Lascia la megalomania a Mycroft._

Questa volta ha perso veramente la concentrazione, grattando sulle corde come un qualsiasi pivello. Il violino dà uno strillo acuto che gli farebbe contrarre la faccia in una smorfia disgustata, se non fosse ancora sconvolto dalla potenza della percezione che l'ha appena invaso.

Non è soltanto l'accompagnamento fantasma, muto e inquietante di un pianoforte che non c'è. Non è soltanto la voce secca, il tono severo di Sherrinford che gli spiega tutti i particolari necessari per quanto _noiosi_.

No, c'è dell'altro, c'è l'inflessione lievemente beffarda delle sue parole, il modo in cui un certo sarcasmo affettuoso arrotonda le sillabe del nome del fratello di mezzo. C'è un breve sorriso luminoso che il fratello maggiore, già un uomo e già spezzato dai propri demoni, condivide col fratello minore, non ancora neanche il ragazzo acerbo e scontroso che diventerà tra non molto.

_Ovviamente non c'è niente di fondato nel chiamarlo strumento del Diavolo._

Ah, no. Si è appena rimesso sulla giusta strada, riprendendo senza sbavature ma con un tremito di emozione che rende le sue note meno chirurgicamente perfette. È più un trasporto sentimentale che un'inesattezza tecnica, e per tutta risposta il pianoforte d'accompagnamento trilla più acceso e appassionato in contrappunto alle sue arcate.

Chi sta accompagnando chi, poi? A guardare la partitura, invasa dal doppio pentagramma dedicato al pianoforte e stampato con note enormi, sacrificando le righe dedicate al violino, si direbbe quasi che sia il contrario di quanto l'ordine di stampa suggerirebbe.

Forse è Sherlock ad accompagnare l'invisibile Sherrinford. Sherlock in carne e ossa, scoperto nei sentimenti come se fosse stato appena privato della barriera della pelle, inerme come se il suo cuore rosso e palpitante al ritmo di un grazioso andantino fosse accessibile dall'esterno, visibile attraverso l'abbraccio della cassa toracica.

Sherriford aveva torto. Forse il Diavolo è soltanto un costrutto creato dagli uomini, un concetto filosofico e religioso al quale ascrivere colpe, utilizzato per generare la paura del proibito e del male, certo.

Ma anche se non si tratta che di un'illusione per spaventare gli sciocchi e i meschini, ha senso che il violino sia di sua proprietà, sua prerogativa.  
Se è vero che un violino si impregna dell'anima di chi lo suona, risultandone per questo addomesticato a quel particolare tocco, allora Sherlock sta suonando col tocco che Sherriford ha usato per ammaestrare lo strumento, avvolto e accompagnato dalla sua essenza anche dopo tutti questi anni.

Perché non l'ha mai percepita prima? Perché non si è lasciato toccare e – sì – persino confortare, per quanto possa sembrare macabro e morboso – dall'idea di quel duetto ormai postumo ma desiderato con tutta l'intensità dei suoi solitari, silenziosi quindici anni?

_Non era per niente male, ma fai attenzione al gomito destro. Devi lasciare il polso più morbido, non bloccarti. Ho qualcosa di estremamente difficile da farti studiare, se riesci a suonarla da capo senza errori. Da concerto._

Difficile. Tipica modestia da Holmes.

La Danse Macabre era troppo complicata, anche per un allievo dotato come Sherlock, troppo lunga perché Sherlock potesse sostenerne l'esecuzione fino alla fine, bisognosa di una bravura tecnica che il ragazzo ancora non possedeva.

D'altra parte, Sherrinford aveva il dono singolare di vedere oltre la sua fragilità ricoperta di spine e riconoscere il genio futuro, sregolato e disordinato e così simile a lui.

Se anche Sherlock fosse riuscito a studiare quel pezzo con Sherrinford certo non lo avrebbe eseguito subito alla perfezione e senza interruzioni.

Ma l'aveva studiato, impegnandosi allo spasimo delle proprie capacità già comunque avanzate, e avrebbe voluto sottoporre i propri sforzi al giudizio giusto ma implacabile del maestro.

Sherrinford si prestava bene al ruolo, privo della saccenza e dell'insopportabile aria di superiorità e sufficienza che invece ha sempre afflitto Mycroft fin dalla più tenera età.

Probabilmente era stato lo stesso, tra i due fratelli maggiori, come era poi stato tra i due minori, un rapporto spezzato da rivalità e giochi di potere, nel tentativo di nascondere le rispettive fragilità, celare nel profondo i moti più spontanei dell'animo per favorire l'espressione di un intelletto superiore e di una volontà straordinaria.

_Per oggi basta, Sherlock. Continuiamo domani. C'è il sole fuori, dovresti uscire._

La Sérenade gli sguscia dalle dita sempre più dolce e graziosa, accompagnata dal trillo insopportabilmente gaio del pianoforte invisibile. Sherlock non ricordava di averlo sentito produrre suoni tanto limpidi e sereni, quasi giocosi. Ma deve essere così, deve essere per forza così. Sherrinford aveva una predilezione per i compositori romantici francesi, adesso ricorda, Saint-Saëns in testa, e Fauré, oh, deve avere degli spartiti da qualche parte.

Non può aver suonato soltanto la Danse Macabre e Rachmaninov, dal profondo delle sue stanze sempre accarezzate dalla leggerezza di una luce pomeridiana filtrata da tende impalpabili.

Non può essere sempre stato seduto al pianoforte nella sua stanza, come un recluso.

Per quanto parlasse poco – il più delle volte con Sherlock, se la memoria gli è d'aiuto – deve esistere da qualche parte del suo palazzo mentale un campione della sua voce secondo i diversi stati d'animo, documentazione accurata delle sue espressioni e dei suoi gesti.

Sherrinford deve essere esistito sotto la luce del sole, fuori in giardino e persino in città, e non soltanto tra le mura della sua stanza dal tempo immoto e irreale.

_Ford, vieni con me? Metto via il violino. Andiamo soltanto in giardino. C'è un posto nel vecchio frutteto che..._

Questa è la sua voce, giovane e talmente carica di speranza da tingere persino le ultime note del pezzo che svaporano pianissimo nel 'perdendo'.

Cos'era che non voleva vedere? Davvero, cos'è che ha tentato di bloccare? Non è soltanto la memoria di suo fratello morto per una questione di lealtà e orgoglio, no.

Sherlock volta pagina, si lascia trasportare dallo Scherzo che segue alla Sérenade, come alla rincorsa di quel sottilissimo filo che lega insieme le note e i ricordi, lo spartito macchiato e invecchiato davanti a sé e il suono della propria voce di ragazzino.

Gli sembra di vederlo, di vedersi, alto e secco e tutto spigoli e ricci, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa che – qualcosa che, con tutte le probabilità, ha trovato soltanto in parte quando un certo ex soldato ha salito faticosamente quei diciassette gradini, e in parte finalmente, _finalmente_ , quando sono entrambi tornati a casa per non partire mai più.

Non può aggrapparsi a John in questo momento. Non può neanche lasciarlo entrare, neanche se fosse in casa – non c'è. Questo momento è soltanto suo, riservato al momento di accecante comprensione di quanto abbia represso i ricordi di Sherrinford. Tutti cancellati in blocco per evitare di toccare per errore qualcosa di doloroso durante la consultazione di qualcosa di piacevole, per quanto nostalgico, e tinto della sfumatura del rimpianto e del rimorso.

 _Damnatio memoriae_ ingiusta e immeritata, comunque, perché adesso che lo Scherzo fluisce dal violino tra le sue dita, inseguito con gusto dal pianoforte, nuove scene iniziano a comparire, coprendosi di colore e dettagli come istantanee appena scattate e già quasi completamente sviluppate.

Sì, devono essere usciti a fare quel giro nel frutteto. Sherlock deve aver riso. Se si concentra – _sotto voce,_ adesso, _sotto voce_ _–_ ricorda la precisa sfumatura del sole, l'inclinazione del breve sorriso asciutto di Sherrinford in risposta alle sue ciance un po' troppo eccitate, il sapore asprigno di mele acerbe e polverose rubate direttamente dalla pianta.

Anna era già comparsa? Sì, certo – _diminuendo,_ adesso – Sherlock aveva quasi quindici anni, Anna era già sorta come una luna pallidissima e soave, colorando di curiosità argentea la sua indole fantasiosa. Era abbastanza giovane per lasciar spazio ai voli sfrenati della fantasia. Fino a poco tempo prima si era ancora fregiato delle insegne di un pirata, dopotutto.

Sherrinford stesso – secco, sarcastico, silenzioso e poco socievole – la definiva un folletto, forse, o una piccola fata dei boschi. Con riluttanza e scherno tipicamente adolescenziale, Sherlock storceva il naso a tali definizioni, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi legato dallo stesso tipo di incantesimo in presenza della giovane donna.

 _Pizzicato_ sul finire, adesso, e poi di nuovo arco per la chiusa.

La _Romance_ è talmente appropriata per la digressione dei suoi pensieri che Sherlock neanche si rende conto di aver semplicemente proseguito.

È facile pensare a Anna mentre cava dal violino lunghe note pensose e leggere, accompagnato quietamente dal pianoforte, ed è come se il suo ricordo toccasse con lievi dita bianche le note, dando loro forma e sostanza.

È vero, soltanto Irene Adler si è conquistata l'appellativo di “la Donna”, senza ulteriori e innecessarie specificazioni, ma Anna Hiddlesworth l'ha affascinato molto prima, quando più che intelletto e carisma a colpirlo sono stati il suo candore e la sua pazienza.

Se fosse incline ad un certo tipo di romanticismo smaccato e fantasioso – non lo è da molto tempo, grazie tante – avrebbe a disposizione ogni genere di fiorite metafore per descrivere l'effetto che Anna ha sempre generato su di lui, la fascinazione sconvolgente che deve aver esercitato su Sherrinford.

Mentre la _Romance_ si sdipana sotto le sue dita, Sherlock non può fare a meno di pensare con una certa curiosità un po' scioccata a quanto effettivamente ricorda della storia breve e intensa e tragica di Anna e suo fratello. Dettagli che pensava di non aver neanche notato, dettagli che pensava di aver cancellato. Succede persino a lui, di vedere senza osservare. Stupido, stupido ragazzo e adesso stupido uomo che ha avuto bisogno di essere travolto dal messaggio innocente di una creatura candida prima di riuscire a dare la stura a decenni di dolore trattenuto e nutrito nella camera più segreta del suo cuore.

Anche se per anni Sherlock ha rifuggito la sola nozione di amore in quanto sentimento deleterio per il ragionamento, esclusivo appannaggio dei perdenti, adesso che è coperto dall'ombra protettiva dell'amore di John Watson, che ricambia con ardore e convinzione, non può più permettersi di fingersi schizzinoso. L'amore e la pazienza di Anna, come l'amore e la pazienza di John, avevano trovato il modo di riscaldare il panorama brullo e desolato e deprimente che senza alcun dubbio si estendeva ai quattro punti cardinali dello spazio mentale di Sherrinford.

 _Poco a poco più animato_.

Ad ogni nuovo pensoso grappolo di note, le sue lente e risonanti, quelle del pianoforte indolenti e dolci, quasi pigre e carezzevoli, Sherlock ricorda nuovi particolari. È sorprendente che quei ricordi si siano conservati così bene dopo una stagionatura di oltre venticinque anni.

Il giorno che Sherrinford ha conosciuto Anna, per esempio, un incontro degno di un romanzo dell'Ottocento, con tanto di soave damigella accorsa a soccorrere l'ombroso gentiluomo malamente infortunato dopo una brutta caduta.

Il racconto esatto l'ha ricevuto qualche tempo dopo da Sherrinford stesso, meravigliandosi con ignoranza e un pizzico di malizia giovanile della sua espressione incredibilmente animata, del lieve brillio del suo sguardo. Ma anche in assenza del racconto adesso è in grado di ricordare il sottile cambiamento nei modi secchi e spicci del fratello, il sorgere di rarissimi sorrisi, la sua voglia improvvisa di uscire spesso dalla sua stanza, abbandonando il pianoforte nel quale riversava il tormento dell'anima, e la bottiglia da cui traeva un ben effimero conforto, quando le nubi si addensavano troppo nere e fitte su di lui.

Genio e dipendenza vanno di pari passo?

Sbaglia una battuta densa di bemolli e bequadri, si acciglia, ripete dall'inizio della frase. Quel pensiero va archiviato, analizzato più avanti, eventualmente utilizzato come spunto per un'indagine, una ricerca. Certo è vero, tre fratelli, ognuno con i propri demoni e con una propensione ad autodistruggersi in qualche modo più o meno socialmente accettabile, più o meno letale.

Decisamente questo pensiero è per dopo.

Ha infilato il Finale – _allegro con brio_ – e quell'insistente pianoforte che neanche esiste lo spinge ad un'espressività e partecipazione che aveva in parte perso, occupato com'era dallo svolgersi dei suoi pensieri.

Ha molto a cui pensare, e altri ricordi stanno man mano facendo capolino, sollevando le corolle come margherite appena sbocciate.

Non adesso, però. Il seme è gettato, ha attecchito, sta mettendo un tenero germoglio che si tende verso il sole. La porta che la lettera di Anna, qualche mese fa, aveva divelto rovinosamente adesso è aperta, la stanza col pianoforte è piena soltanto di sole, e pulviscolo che danza sospeso nei raggi di luce.

Per la prima volta in decenni, quella porta è aperta per sua espressa volontà, e come quella mille altri usci, finalmente schiusi su scene di ogni tipo. Momenti lieti, momenti tetri, dal suo primo ricordo di Sherrinford fino all'atto finale. No, non ha smesso di far male. Non smetterà mai di dolere con lo stesso bruciore di uno sparo – ironico, sa benissimo come ci sente a riceverne uno, per quanto in pieno petto e non in testa – ma inspiegabilmente quel male è gestibile, è un ruscello vivace ma contenuto dalle sponde, e non più una marea mostruosa decisa a strapparlo dalla riva e spezzarlo malamente contro gli scogli.

Non riuscirà a parlarne con John, non subito. Men che meno con Mycroft, e anche se sa che dovrebbe, mette da parte il pensiero con decisione per il momento.

Ora, ha un duetto da finire.

_Stringendo, adesso. Poco ritardando e... perfetto. Molto bene, Sherlock. Davvero molto bene._

– _-_

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock suona (accompagnato da Sherrinford al pianoforte) un arrangiamento per violino e pianoforte della 'Suite per Cello e Piano, op 16' di Camille Saint-Saens. Trovate la versione per violino e piano [qui](https://play.spotify.com/album/09GOL4p9kKggbgYOgSwTxK?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open). Vi consiglio di ascoltarla perché è veramente bella. Ne esiste un'altra versione per Cello e Orchestra che al posto di Scherzo e Finale ha una Gavotte e una Tarantella indiavolata. Questa versione è molto più quieta e romantica. Vi consiglio di ascoltare anche la versione per Cello <3
> 
> Questo racconto si colloca qualche tempo dopo 'La Danse Macabre'. Siamo nella primavera del 2019. Sherlock non è andato alla messa in memoria di Sherrinford alla quale era stato invitato, ma ha continuato a pensarci. Sembra che ora sia pronto pe andare a porgere un saluto al fratello, magari anche ad andare a trovare Anna... ma questa è un'altra storia (che sto già scrivendo).
> 
> P.s. Io studio il violoncello solo da pochi mesi, non il violino. Spero di non aver cannato niente, ma sappiate che ho scritto il racconto con questa Suite in loop e lo spartito sotto gli occhi ; )


End file.
